


The Angelic Mystery of Jimmy Novak

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Mystery, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Today, Buzzfeed Unsolved looks at the case of Jimmy Novak - family man, churchgoer, loving father - who suddenly went mad and said that angels were talking to him, just before he vanished. But that's where the mystery begins...





	The Angelic Mystery of Jimmy Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts).



OK, we have a very interesting case today here on Buzzfeed. The disappearance of family man and father James ‘Jimmy’ Novak.

_This is a good one. And an incredibly tragic one._

Yes, it pretty much is. An ordinary, church-going, loving father somehow descends into madness and abandons his family.

_Right, let’s start at the beginning._

James Novak, also known as Jimmy, was born on July 10th 1973 in Illinois. Most of his early life is unknown, but he was described by everyone as an avid churchgoer, even as a child. He worked for AM radio, selling ad time. Jimmy resided in Pontiac, Illinois with his wife Amelia and his eleven-year-old daughter Claire when he started having strange hallucinations.

_Aren’t all hallucinations strange?_

Yes, but most people get help. He didn’t. And – and that’s what’s so tragic about this.

_Guess so._

In 2008, James started telling his wife that angels were talking to him. She said that James told her after she had seen him placing his arm inside boiling water. Oddly enough, Amelia also remembered that he was unharmed.

_You think he had that – condition where people don’t feel pain? Because it sounds an awful lot like that._

But you’d think that he would still have blisters, or something. And he hadn’t shown any symptoms beforehand.

_OK._

Amelia Novak didn’t believe that he had been contacted by angels and told him to get help. He refused to take any pills that were prescribed to him. In September 2008, Claire was awake one night when she saw her father standing outside the house. She said that he was dressed in a suit and a trenchcoat. When she called out, he turned back and said, ‘I am not your father.’ He walked out of the front garden and disappeared.

_Wow. That’s –_

Nuts.

_Yeah, I mean, that’s just a little creepy. This guy – an ordinary, church-going, seemingly loving father, says ‘I hear dead people’ – well, angels – and he leaves his family behind. You’d think if he was on a religious mission, he’d take his family, wouldn’t he?_

Maybe in his – broken mind – and this is part of the main theory, guys, Jimmy thought that leaving his wife and daughter behind would protect them.

_This is such a sad story._

Nothing new came into the case until April 30th 2009. Police heard a commotion at the Novak house that night and found the body of James’ friend Roger dead on the floor. Amelia and Claire were absent from the house. While Claire was found the next day at her grandmother’s house, there was no sign of her mother.

_So, the father comes back, kills the friend, takes the mother and drops the kid off at her grandmother’s house?_

Not exactly. She said that ‘Daddy came back’, but that a demon was inside his friend and her mother had gone off to search for ‘Daddy’. She also stated that he was possessed by an angel.

_Did madness run in the family?_

Dude!

_I’m just saying – this went from slightly crazy and really sad to bat insane!_

Claire stayed in foster care after her grandmother died, repeatedly running away, ending up in solitary confinement in a juvenile center. Much of her life after that is unknown, but sources state that she is currently residing somewhere near Chicago. There are also rumours that Amelia died in 2015, but these are unverified. James and Amelia Novak still remain listed as missing persons.

_This – is a very complicated story, guys. But what I want to know is, what are the theories?_

Well, the first one is that James Novak went insane, possibly due to a medical condition, namely schizophrenia, then ran away and lived homeless for several months. This is the theory most accepted by law enforcement, along with abducting his wife and abandoning his daughter.

_His daughter would have been too frightened to say much about what really happened, wouldn’t she? I mean, Roger could have tried to assault or kill one or both of the females, so she could have seen him as a demon and her daddy, who saved them in self-dense, as an angel. Still a massive coincidence that it happened the day he came back, though, I have to admit._

The second theory is that James Novak really did hear something – angels or otherwise – and came back for his wife for whatever purpose.

_Dude…_

I have to state all of the theories, otherwise it wouldn’t be accurate.

_Anyway, that is all for now. Goodnight._

...

_Much Later That Night_

Hey, why's there something drawn on the wall? Dude, is - is that blood?  
_There's something out there. Looks like angel wings._  
Angel wings? You sure?  
_Press the sigil._  
What?  
_Press your hand against it! Now! Now!_

Now!

Now.

Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen beyond much beyond Season 5 of _Supernatural_ , so I am afraid that I had to take a lot of information from their wiki.
> 
> If you have any requests, do not be afraid to ask, but remember that Origamidragons inspired me, so you may have to ask them if they are doing the subject first.


End file.
